


I Found My Reason

by SapphireBunny



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, dragonsquire, visit to a grave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBunny/pseuds/SapphireBunny
Summary: Hanzo visits the grave of someone from long ago.





	I Found My Reason

_**It was a cold winter morning at a grave of someone he hadn't visited in a long time.He managed to get in with no opposition since it wasn't as guarded as the main house.The grave was well maintained and even someone left incense to burn. But all he laid down was a single flower..her favorite flower a red carnation.** _

  
_"Hello Okaa-san.."_

Hanzo kneeled down over the grave of his mother who had died when he was around 18.  
_"Sorry I have not visited you in so long. So much has gone on since you left this world. Even I have changed greatly."_ Chuckling a little ironically , _"I have forsaken being head of the Shimadas. Even after all that Otou-san drilled into me to be the clan leader growing up."_

He let his fingers trace over the kanji that spelled her name, Shimada Yukina.

" _It all began when Genji started acting out shortly after your death. Doing dishonor to the family name. Otou-san gave him time to grow out of this "stage" but when he announced that Genji would be at my side leading the clan, Genji got worse. Where it got to the point where I was ordered to kill my own brother for being a liability.."_

Pausing first for a few silent moments, Hanzo continued.  
_"I admit at the time I was so caught up with the politics and followed the orders of Otou-san, even though I wished there was another way. After Genji's death, all I could think was the blood on my hands. I was trained to be an assassin to not care about my targets; a killer strong enough to keep the clan's business going. But all I could think of was seeing my brother laying there dead at my hands...dead because I listened to a man that cared about nothing except his own power and control. I was ashamed...hated myself more than Otou-san even. I was the one that brought dishonor. Shortly after that I ran, distancing myself away from everything that involved Otou-san and the clan. I heard rumors that I was disgraced and disowned by him on his death bed not to long after."_

It started to snow. 

_"I became a mercenary for hire in some twisted way to escape what I did, trying to survive or get redeemed. Even so, I always came back to honor the shrine of my brother that deserved much more that what he received. Several years later when I went to his grave, a man dressed in armor confronted me. At first I thought he was an assassin hired to take out the remaining disgraced son of the Shimada clan but he claimed to be Genji. I admit I never believed it and for a long time I refused to believe that the more machine-than-man was my brother who was supposed to be dead. Even if he could summon the Dragon.That is until I met someone that helped me grow."_

Hanzo smiled for a moment as his thoughts drifted to something he remembered.  
_"I should start with the fact that, I have joined the Overwatch Recall. It surprised me that they would want a former Yakuza clan assassin to join but then again if you saw who else was in the group it wouldn't come as a shock. Also after I was invited I found out Genji had joined which caused tension in the beginning especially with his omnic mentor who kept constantly reminded me of my guilt and that he 'sensed the same anger in me that was in my brother'. Still,Okaa-san you'd also be happy that I even have made some friends that I trust more than anything, including her."_

Pulling a small photo out of his pocket, Hanzo showed the picture of him and Brigitte.  
_"This is her. Strong,beautiful,kind and always had a smile for everyone even a shattered soul like me. Her name is Brigitte. I first saw her when she came in with her mentor, a knight of the old Overwatch. She caught my attention with how her eyes sparkled, full of life but she was just a soon to be comrade and nothing more. We went on several missions together and everytime watched my back. Slowly I learned what she liked and that she seemed to enjoy my company; and I her's. There then was the sparkle in her eyes again; as she described her love of engineering and wanting to use her skills to help those she could. It was a little naive sounding but the way she smiled and laughed, I. I wanted to see that smile more."_

The expression on his face grew softer as he looked back at the grave.

 _"We eventually spent more and more time together, to the point where we even made a 'date' once a week unless there was a mission. She always makes this special desert,from her homeland called a semlor."_ Hanzo let out a laugh. _"You should have seen the first time she made it for me. Brigitte looked so adorable;blushing and fretting about if it was good enough and that it probably tasted horrible or too sweet. To tell you the honest truth, it was perfect. It reminded me of when your homemade treats that you would make for me and Genji when we were children."_

 _"She's perfect and her faults only make her more perfect.Her beauty is beyond words. I find myself only wanting to make her happy;see her smile and laugh.To protect her with my life. She's the redemption and love I thought I lost the right to deserve. Brigitte doesn't care about my past,the wealth or power I could have had. 'All I want is your love and to love you,nothing else matters.' She keeps telling me."_  
Hanzo choked up a little at the final words.

 

 _"I love her so much, more than I ever thought I could love anyone.She gives me a reason that life is worth living. So.."_ He pulled out a box and opened it to reveal a ring. Two dragons intertwined around the band, one eye was a sapphire and the other a topaz, " _I'm going to ask her to be my wife. I've never been so nervous in my life over anything. Watch over me Okaa-san."_

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little idea I thought up about Hanzo visiting the grave of his long dead mother.
> 
>  
> 
> Note: for those who know my other headcanons this is where he gets the name for his daughter with Brigitte.


End file.
